Undoubtly: I HATE HIM
by KakashiFreak
Summary: 7 years ago, they were married, 5 years ago they felt in love with each other, 1 month ago he cheated on her, and she tried to kill him in the same day, and now she swear to kill him..Guys, it's just a funny one shot about Shikamaru and Ino please R


Chapter 8 "Undoubtly, I HATE HIM"

Ino's POV

What am I doing in here?

Was I insane?

Where was my brain?

Totally, I was insane! How could I think to look in Shikamaru? That bastard should be fine or may be, now he has ran from his room and watching the clouds again. Even if I came with a thousand of bucket flowers in my arms he wouldn't take a look at me. He always likes that, doesn't care about anything in the world even about me. It has been a month since he's hospitalized and I never look in on him. I just couldn't forget about what he has done to me. But still it doesn't mean that I have forgotten about the problem.

Mom told me to come, so here I am. Mom said I should give him a second chance. Why should I? There is no need to do that. He doesn't need that second chance; or may be he has just had another chance from Temari. I have given him the divorce paper, and I hope he has signed it up. Yes! Why did I very idiot? That is the reason! Just tell him that I came here to stop bye and taking the divorce paper.

"Ano!" There is a voice.

I search the source and I find it. "Oh! Tsunade Sama!" She is Tsunade-Sama, Sakura aunt.

She is a doctor in here and at the same case the owner of this Hospital. I have met her the day when I took Shikamaru here. She was the doctor that taking care of my cheater husband.

"It has been a while, Nara-san" Arggh! I hate that name. I hate this world! Why does life is sooooo unfair? Why does the woman should change their last name when marrying their husband? By the way, it wouldn't be so long when finally I could use my last name again. Actually, Yamanaka is more suitable with Ino then Nara. Let's compare it, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Ino which is better? Of course Ino Yamanaka. Ah…. Wait for me, my precious last name and good bye for that fk last name of my bastard, cheater, has no heart, idiot, and coward husband. Hohohohohohohohohoho (Although it wouldn't happen now)

"Yes, it is Tsunade-Sama. How are you?"

"Fine here. What about you? Did you come here to look in your Husband?"

Actually, I came here to mock him and taking the divorce paper. But well I will play my part as a good wife for a moment before we divorce. Anyway, it wouldn't make me loss anything.

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama,"

"Rather than standing in here, why don't we go to your husband room?"

"That's a good idea,"

"So, don't you wanna know about your husband condition?"

No.

"Yes, of course"

"Particularly, his body is fine" she said.

Pretty disappointed

"That's good," I said

"But the problem isn't about his body, but his heart. He doesn't have appetite. Were you fight?"

Bullshit.

"Really, Tsunade-Sama? Well, yes, we were having a fight before he fall from 1st floor to the grand floor through the ladder,"

well, I pushed him.

"Yes. Well, here we are. I need to go to my office. You don't mind if I left you, do you"

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama"

After she's gone, I wouldn't mind to open the door room. He wouldn't be there anyway. If I want to meet him then I need to go to the roof top. He must be in there, watching the cloud. If I'm not wrong the ladder must be in the right.

Hosh….Hosh…Hosh….

That bastard….

Why he always choose such a hard place?

Finally, that is the door.

Here he is, watching the cloud, lying on the floor. He uses pajama. By the way, where did he get that pajama? I never brought him anything.

………

That is none of my business actually. I'm the one who should be blamed if Temari brought him clothes or anything. I must bring him what he needs but I didn't so, why should I blame him?

But….

"Are you planning to push me again? Because definitely I'm going to die if you push me from here Ino,"

He said, waking up from his peace and comfort sleep after his old wife came and making his day worse. Yeah I think, I'm the one who old, and Temari is the one who should be call 'young' (although she is older than me). I did never understand that _old and young wife _things, but now I do. I really do.

"Gomen," I said to him. I guess my mind is blank now. Funny you know? When you used to say anything in front of someone you love and at the same time is your best friend ever and now, you don't even know how to say "hi" like you used to say. Everything is changing while you were sleeping and now you just cannot follow it anymore. And as the impact: Your damn brain doesn't get all the nutrition that it need. It sounds silly but yes, I think my brain does because of my fk loosing appetite things (Just like what doctors said. 3 doctors said the same and 2 doctors said I am stress because of my job. I think those 2 doctors were the right two. Why should I loose my appetite just because of Shikamaru? Silly. Too silly and impossible)

He doesn't move, still in the same spot as he was. He places his head in his hands just like usual and watching the clouds.

"Are you sick?"

"Did you say something?" I asked. Funny, because I think I hear Shikamaru said "Are you sick?" I must be wrong. He wouldn't care about me. Ever.

"I asked you. Are you sick?"

"Why should I?"

"Then why did you say Gomen?"

"Ask that to my damn brain," I said.

……..

There was a long pause. That bastard! He must be sleeping right now. Am I that bored?

"I was wrong then," He said.

"What?"

"You were abusing. It means that you are fine,"

What? Is he trying to say I'm unmannered?

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"Troublesome Ino,"

…………..

That word. Troublesome. Why he need to say that word? Especially in front of me, and definitely pointed at me?

"Shika, am I just a burden to you?" I said. My tears out from my eyes, and my body is shaking. I don't know, may be it is because of fury, sadness, or may be hurt in my chest.

Shikamaru moves from his spot and standing up. I didn't see his face, but now I do. I do know that what Tsunade-Sama said is right. He is thinner, there are black circle around his eyes and both of his hands are using bandages around them.

"You know I hate to see you crying, Ino"

Bullshit.

"Then why did you make me sad? Don't you know I'm so sad and feeling hurt in here?" I said, as my thumb pointed to my chest.

"I'm sorry. Really sorry, Ino"

"You haven't answered my question yet Shika. Am I just a burden to you?"

He doesn't answer. His head is down, his eyes are closing and his palms are curling. He is angry now.

"What do you think?" he said, as he opens his eyes and lift his head.

"Don't know. You never showed me" I said to him. My heart beat faster, waiting for his answer. I'm so afraid for the answer. But I know some parts in my heart have already given up for him. But some parts are trying to make him realizing that he loves me.

"Didn't I tell you that I love you?"

Oh yeah, right.

"Tell me the meaning of love then Shika. Didn't you say that just because you wanted me to still cooking for you?" I said.

He doesn't give me an answer. He says nothing. Well, it is so clear now that he doesn't know the meaning of love. "Shika, loving someone has no meaning. Don't you already know? You have no reason to love your mother right? Even thought it is so different about loving your mother and loving your wife,"

"Troublesome, Ino," He said, as he smiling at me and his smile tell me something. He is using his brain. Well, I do not mean that he never uses his brain, but he uses it barely. When he's got to use it, then he is clueless. I've been with him long enough to know everything about him. "Do you want to lecture me with your bottomless brain?"

……………………………………………

ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, BASTARD??? YOU!!!!!! YOU ARE SO FINISH WHEN WE MEET AGAIN!!!!!!!!" I said, and then I punch his bandages arm "I'M GOING TO FINISH YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU'VE ALREADY DONE IT!!"

"YOU ARE GOING TO FINISH, SHIKAMARU NARA! I PROMISE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IN THE NAME OF INOICHI YAMANAKA. YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOO DEAD. IF I CANNOT KILL YOU, MY FATHER IS YOUR SLAVE!!"

"What?"

"I SAID, IF I COULN'T KILL YOU, MY FATHER IS YOU SLAVE!!!"

I said, as I walk away and leave him. But I can hear he mumble about something like this

"I'm sorry for Inoichi," .

You know what Nara? Better if you worry about yourself. HOHOHOHOHOHO

Undoubtly: I HATE HIM!

So, what do you think about that?

Actually, this story is a sequel from my other story: ARGHHH!!! I HATE HIM!. So, if want to know what will happened to them after this, you gotta read my other story. I made this one just for an one shot. But, if you liked it may be I would get to considered it…

Thx for reading…


End file.
